Uzumaki & Cockney
by Salamander789
Summary: Winston is known for his bizarre projects, and Tracer's curiosity has finally led her into a whole different world... literally...


"So what do you think?"

Everybody in the room looked at Winston with a piercing gaze, well except for one of course.

"You're insane-"

"It sounds lovely!"

This time all heads pivoted towards the time-stricken gunner of Overwatch.

"You can't be serious Tracer…" the usual voice of logic, Soldier 76, said, only to realize that he was too late.

That gleam was already in her eyes.

Winston nodded towards Tracer in appreciation and gestured towards the whirling blue vortex that was his new project.

"How will this help us again?"

Winston explained as Tracer poked at the portal, "Its an interdimensional transporter, or portal for short, by setting it up in two locations, like Paris and London, we should be able to travel around the world almost instantly…"

After his speech, most of the members looked at the portal with appraisal, and Tracer got even more excited.

"You never cease to amaze me Winston! Ooh can I go in now!?"

The gorilla hesitantly nodded, and in a flash of blue, Tracer was enveloped in the portal's lightshow.

…

/-/-/-/-/

"See! Winston's projects always work!"

"AHHH!"

At the unexpected scream, Tracer stopped grinning and opened her eyes to her new surroundings. She then realized that no, this was not the Overwatch Headquarters, and instead, she had walked into what looked like a small bedroom.

"W-Who the hell are you!?"

Then, the 26 year old woman pointed her gaze downwards to an even more amusing sight. In a fishnet shirt with orange pants still on, was a blonde haired, blue eyed boy with his back to the wall, and his index finger shakly pointing at her.

" 'Ello there luv! Would you 'appen to know where I am?"

An awkward silence filled the room before the Naruto lowered his finger and just stared…

" _You're wearing a jumpsuit too…"_

Lena tilted her head a bit, "Mmm?"

Once again, Lena was taken aback by another sudden shout from the boy…

"WOOHOO! I TOLD YOU JUMPSUITS WERE AWESOME! TAKE THAT SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto jumped around for a bit before calming down and realizing that there was still a strange woman in his room at Tsunami's house…

"He-he, gomen… who are you again...?"

Tracer was most definitely amused by the boys eccentric change in attitude, almost to the extent that it reminded her of herself sometimes...

"The names Lena Oxton, proud Londoner and member of Overwatch" At the end of her little introduction, Lena put up a mock salute and cheesy grin.

"Whats a Londoner, and who are these Overwatch people….?"

…

…

This time it was Tracer's turn to have a mental breakdown of her own, "WINSTON! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU SEND ME!"

Yes, even though these two souls were from different worlds, they were still very similar in many respects...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After some brief hysterics, both Genin and Gunner were seated across from each other, with Tracer taking a more relaxed pose.

"I really screwed up this time…" truth was, Tracer had a history of getting in trouble, and it seemed she had really run out of luck this time.

"Ahh dont worry Lena-chan! I'm sure we can find you a way home!"

In the short time she had known him, Lena could honestly say that the boy was sweeter than a Rose, and honest to a fault. Admittedly she could have ended up in a worse spot than with him, so she hoped this meant her lucky stars hadn't ran out yet.

"You don't mind if I tag along, do you?"

Naruto stopped staring at the blue chestpiece on Lena's suit and shot a foxy grin at her, "Of course not! How can I be Hokage if I don't help people?"

Tracer couldn't help but smile again, "Naruto, I believe you will reach your goal someday…"

It was hard to find genuine people, but when discovered, they became the hidden gems if society, and Naruto was a genuine boy.

"You do…? No one's ever said that to me before…"

Lena laughed and jumped onto the small bed near a corner in the room, "Everyone 'as dreams luv, they're just jealous that you're not afraid to dream big!"

Lena patted the section of bed next her, "Let's get some rest first, then I'll talk to your teacher tomorrow morning…"

Naruto blushed at the implications of sleeping in the same bed, but crawled in anyways, Tracer was the most beautiful girl he'd ever met, maybe even more beautiful than Sakura…

It was these departing thoughts that led the boy to sleep, his mind settled on one thing:

tomorrow would be interesting for sure…

 **And that's a wrap, this chapter is shorter than most since I wanted feedback on whether I should continue or not, I'm not gonna write something people wont read, since the whole purpose for me to write is to enjoy it and entertain people at the same time, so yeah, if you favorite or follow i will take it as a sign to keep going.**

 **Anyways, till next time, Cherio!**


End file.
